Thankyou, Coke Cans!
by DarkVamp28
Summary: Joonmyeon yang sedang galau tidak sengaja menendang kaleng coke bekas ke arah seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tegap yang mampu menghipnotisnya, segitu aja, *Yuu lagi gak punya ide buat summary TwTT* KRISHO. Genderswitch. Happy reading


_Thankyou, Coke Cans!_

Main Cast :

Kim Joonmyeon

Kris Wu

Other Cast :

Xi Luhan as Joonmyeon's nephew

Victoria Song as Victoria Wu 'Kris's sister'

Oh Sehoon as Joonmyeon''s ex-boyfriend

Rating : T

Genre : Romance *always =w=a*

Warn : OOC!, Genderswitch for Joonmyeon dan Jongin *so, no Shounen-ai/BL/Yaoi here xD*, Typo(s), deelel x3

*A/N : Joonmyeonnie-oppa disini sangaaaaat OOC QwQa maklumi saja nee, tadinya ini fanfic dari KrisSica alias Kris x Jessica, tapi takut pada kesel sama eonnie fav Yuu itu, Yuu ganti jadi sama Joonmyeon-oppa xD tapi lumayan kooook OuOv *sepertinya* jadiiii, maaf banget kalo kepribadian Suho disini melenceng jauuuuh QwQv

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

Joonmyeon terus menendang kaleng coke yang ada didekatnya tanpa memiliki niatan untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Bibirnya mengerucut sambil bergumam pelan. Masih terekam dengan jelas diingatannya saat lelaki menyebalkan yang selalu mengucapkan kata-kata manis padanya itu mencium seorang gadis dihadapannya, yang lebih parah gadis itu Jongin, sepupunya sendiri.

"Arrghh!"

Ia menggeram pelan lalu menendang kaleng coke tadi dengan keras. Nafasnya sedikit tersenggal, sungguh, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Ehm."

Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk untuk menatap seseorang yang sudah berani mengganggu kegiatannya.

Siing.

Detik berikutnya gadis berusia 16 tahun itu terdiam dengan tampang bodohnya, bibir mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka, manik kelamnya yang membulat memandang pada satu titik.

Kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dan memiliki tinggi sedikit –sangat– lebih tinggi dari Joonmyeon. Matanya tajam bagaikan elang. Hidungnya yang mancung tak berlebihan. Oh, jangan lupakan bibir merah tebal yang kini tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Dan… sebuah kaleng bekas ditangan kanannya?

'Jangan-jangan…'

Joonmyeon mendapatkan fisarat buruk, setelah menyadari tampangnya yang jauh dari kata 'manis', ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu telah memandangi lelaki itu juga karena telah menendang kaleng kearahnya mungkin?

"Jangan menendang kaleng sembarangan nona, kau beruntung aku yang terkena tendanganmu itu, jika preman dikawasan ini, mungkin kau tidak akan selamat." Lelaki itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya saat Joonmyeon menatap horor kearahnya.

Lelaki itu melemparkan kaleng coke ditangannya ke tempat sampah yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Tatapan matanya kembali terarah pada Joonmyeon.

Gadis bersurai kelam itu meremas ujung rok sekolahnya dengan gugup. "Ma-Maafkan aku."

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku hanya memperingatkanmu saja." Lelaki itu kembali melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada Joonmyeon, "Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, kau juga sebaiknya segera pulang, nona Kim, tidak baik seorang gadis manis sepertimu berkeliaran malam-malam seperti sekarang." Lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pucuk kepala Joonmyeon pelan.

Joonmyeon masih menatap dalam pada sosok laki-laki tinggi yang kini sudah berjalan menjauhinya. Matanya mengedip cepat, "Darimana dia tahu nama keluargaku?"

Ia terus terdiam, otaknya masih sibuk memproses 'bagaimana-lelaki-seksi-itu-tahu-namaku' tanpa menyadari bahwa nama lengkapnya terpampang jelas di bagian kanan jas sekolahnya. Ck, mata elang yang menghipnotis~

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

Joonmyeon berguling-guling tidak jelas diatas kasur empuknya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia sampai di rumahnya –setelah menyadari name tag yang terpasang di jas sekolahnya tentu. Disinilah ia, setelah mandi dan melewatkan makan malamnya.

Bayangan laki-laki tinggi berwajah mirip Angry Bird itu terus menghantui pikiran Joonmyeon. "Arrgghh~! Kenapa aku tidak menanyakan namanya tadiii~~" tanpa sadar Joonmyeon memekik sambil meremas bantalnya frustasi.

Cklek

"Myeonnie? Kau baik?" tanya seorang lelaki berwajah manis yang baru saja memasuki kamar bernuansa baby blue yang telah diklam milik Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh, bibirnya mengerucut dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dipinggiran kasur, "Oppaaa~~" rengeknya sambil menggerakan kedua kakinya.

"Yah, umurmu itu berapa? Tingkahmu masih saja seperti gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun, kau tahu?" lelaki manis tadi berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Joonmyeon setelah mengacak tatanan helai pirang kebanggaan milik Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap laki-laki manis itu dalam.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Luhan itu bergerak risih mendapatkan tatapan dalam dari adik sepupunya itu, "Yah, apa salahku Myeonnie?!"

Bruk

Dengan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya didada laki-laki manis itu.

"J-Joonmyeon?"

"Hiks.. hiks… Huaaaaaaaaa~~!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, bingung? Tentu saja! Joonmyeon bukan gadis cengeng yang dengan sekali bentakan langsung menangis tak karuan.

"Ini semua salahmu! Pokoknya ini semua salahmu! Hiks.." dengan kasar Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan memukuli Luhan dengan bantal yang ada didekatnya.

"Yak! Yak! That's hurt! Stop! Myeonnie! Kim Joonmyeon~!" Luhan mencoba menghalau semua serangan-serangan yang diberikan oleh Joonmyeon pada tubuhnya. Serangan seorang gadis labil yang sedang galau akan lebih berbahaya daripada preman (?).

Bugh

"Huh!" Joonmyeon melemparkan bantal tersebut untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada Luhan dan bersidekap membelakangi Luhan yang masih sibuk meringis kesakitan. Entahlah, tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon kembali mengingat Sehun, lelaki menyebalkan yang tadinya adalah seorang kekasih dari Kim Joonmyeon sang primadona Kirin High School dan merangkap sebagai sahabat dari Xi Luhan, sepupu Joonmyeon –yang menjadi dalang atas pertemuan Joonmyeon dengan Sehun.

"Yah! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Luhan menatap kesal pada Joonmyeon yang membelakanginya sambil mengusap pipinya yang diyakini membiru karena Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menoleh, menatap tajam pada lelaki manis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu, "Kau." Joonmyeon mengarahkan jari telunjuknya tepat dihadapan hidung Luhan, "Kau yang membawa lelaki menyebalkan berpredikat playboy itu kehadapanku!" jari lentiknya menusuk-nusuk hidung Luhan kasar.

Luhan menjauhkan jari-jari Joonmyeon dari depan wajahnya, lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, "Jadi aku menjadi korban penyiksaanmu karena Sehun eoh?"

Joonmyeon tak menjawab.

Luhan menghela nafanya pelan, "Oke oke, ini salahku, tapi dia duluan yang ingin bertemu denganmu oke, lagipula bukan kah aku sudah katakan padamu untuk berhati-hati padanya?"

Kembali bibir merah tipis itu mengerucut mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Sudahlah~ adikku ini manis, mudah bagimu untuk mencari laki-laki lain bukan?" Luhan berusaha menyemangati adik kecilnya itu, ayolah, menjadi sasaran kemarahan gadis labil itu menyakitkan!

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar, entah kenapa kilasan wajah tampan milik laki-laki berwajah mirip Angry Bird itu kembali muncul. Dan ia baru sadar jika lelaki tinggi itu berjalan kearah yang sama dengannya. 'Aish, apa aku terkena lumpuh otak saat itu?!' Joonmyeon merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Setelah hening beberapa saat, jemari mungil Joonmyeon bergerak menuju lengan kemeja yang digunakan oleh Luhan, dan menariknya pelan.

Seketika Luhan menoleh menatap Joonmyeon yang masih menatap lurus kedepannya. "Hm?"

"Oppa, kau kenal semua tetangga kita disini, kan?"

Luhan mengernyit heran, 'Ada apa dengan Joonmyeon?' itulah yang dipikirkannya, selama ini Joonmyeon memang tidak begitu mengenal –tidak memiliki minat lebih tepatnya– orang-orang disekitar rumah mereka 'Untuk apa aku mengenali nama-nama mereka? Kurasa sebuah senyuman dan ucapan selamat pagi cukup sebagai balasan saat mereka menyapaku duluan.' Itulah yang dikatakan oleh gadis manis berpredikat 'Ice Princess' ini.

"A'ha, lalu? Ada apa eoh?"

"Sungguh?" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan dengan tiba-tiba, lalu mendekatkan mukanya pada Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar.

Bruk

Dan Luhan sukses terjatuh diatas lantai yang tertutupi karpet bulu halus berwarna putih itu.

"Kau kenapa oppa?" dan dengan polosnya Joonmyeon bertanya seolah Luhan adalah orang bodoh yang terjatuh begitu saja tanpa menyadari bahwa ialah penyebab laki-laki manis itu terjatuh dengan mulusnya diatas lantai. Ayolah, apa kau tidak akan kaget jika seorang gadis memasang wajah polos dan dengan tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya seolah hendak menciummu? Akuilah, kau akan terjatuh juga benar?

"Aish, kau ini! Suka sekali mengagetkanku sih!" Luhan mengusap pantatanya yang terlebih dahulu mengecup lantai.

Joonmyeon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Eum, jadi… oppa.."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangnya pada Joonmyeon, "Apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketus.

"Kau ketus sekali sih." Joonmyeon mencibir, "Eum, apa… apa kau kenal seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang, dan bertampang seperti Angry Bird?"

Luhan menatap Joonmyeon sebentar sebelum bertanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu." Joonmyeon meremas pinggiran pantal pink miliknya dan menatap sekitar dengan gugup.

Luhan menyeringai kecil, "Kurasa aku tahu."

Dengan cepat Joonmyeon menatap kembali kearah Luhan, "Benarkah? Kau mengenalnya? Siapa? Siapa namanyaaa~~?"

Luhan yang tiba-tiba dilanda gempa dahsyat hanya mampu menahan pening yang menderanya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon heboh menggoyang-goyangkan badan lelaki malang tersebut.

"Oke! Oke! Cukup!" Joonmyeon menghentikan kegiatan nista tersebut, dan Luhan, kini ia sudah terkapar tak berdaya diatas karpet putih itu.

"Jadiii~ siapa namanya oppa~?" Joonmyeon terus menatap Luhan antusias, tanpa menyadari keadaan sepupunya yang mengenaskan tersebut.

Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Joonmyeon, bisakah kau membiarkanku istirahat sebentar? Ayolah, aku baru saja mendapatkan gempa dadakan!"

Joonmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ayolah oppaa~"

Siiing

Aegyo gagal.

"Oke oke." Luhan kembali terduduk, "Namanya Kris, Kris Wu, dia baru saja pindah dari China, dan dia itu tetangga kita, juga teman se universitasku."

Joonmyeon tersenyum antusias. 'Jadi… namanya Kris? Kris-oppa?' Joonmyeon terkikik pelan, tanpa mengindahkan sepupunya yang memandang aneh kearahnya.

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

Pagi ini Joonmyeon bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, biasa saja? Tentu saja aneh! Selain berpredikat sebagai 'Ice Princess' Joonmyeon juga memiliki julukan lain, 'Sleeping Beauty'. Bukan tanpa alasan Joonmyeon mendapatkan kedua nama itu, Ice Princess, karena pembawaannya yang dingin dan wajahnya yang manis sedikit angkuh, cocok untuk nama Ice Princess bukan? Dan Sleeping Beaty, karena kebiasaan tidurnya yang… lebih mirip orang mati daripada orang tidur? Hei, gadis manis itu pernah –sering– tidur lebih dari 12 jam! Oke lupakan!

Alasan dia bangun pagi? Tentu saja demi sang Angry Bird tercinta~ tercinta? Entahlah, Joonmyeon sangat ingin bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki bernama Kris itu.

Dari informan terpercaya-nya –Luhan, yang diceritakan sendiri oleh target– Kris– suka sekali berolahraga sebentar di halaman rumahnya sebelum melakukan kegiatan yang lain setiap harinya.

Mengingat ini hari sabtu, rasanya aneh –amat sangat aneh– mendapati Joonmyeon sudah rapih didepan cerminnya. Bahkan terlalu rapih untuk ukuran gadis yang hanya menghabiskan harinya didalam rumah.

Setelah merasa penampilannya cukup, Joonmyeon melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju balkon kamarnya. Cahaya matahari pagi dan nyanyian bubung-burung kecil yang pertama kali menyambutnya. Kini tangannya bertumpu pada pagar besi balkon itu, tatapan matanya berkeliaran mencari sang Angry Bird tampan disekelilingnya.

'Itu diaa~!' batinnya bersorak riang saat matanya mendapati seorang lelaki keluar dari dalam rumah yang berada disamping kanan rumahnya.

Tatapan matanya tak lepas dari sosok tegap itu. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kris seolah terasa bercahaya dan penuh karisma, padahal yang Kris lakukan hanya berjalan beberapa langkah menuju halaman rumahnya. Entah kenapa beberapa detik itu terasa begitu lama bagi Joonmyeon.

Napas Joonmyeon seolah tertahan kala Kris membuka kaos putih yang melekat pada tubuh atletisnya. Lalu Kris mulai meregangkan otot-ototnya, hawa disekitar Joonmyeon seolah memanas. Saat Kris mulai menjalankan olahraga rutinnya, Joonmyeon bergerak-gerak gelisah. Dan saat Kris merasa diperhatikan, dan menoleh kearah Joonmyeon, jantung gadis manis itu serasa melompat turun dari tempatnya.

'God! Help mee~!' batin Joonmyeon memekik kala Kris menatapnya lembut dan memberikan sebuah senyuman 'Selamat Pagi'.

Joonmyeon hanya mampu membalas tersenyum, kaku. Dan segera melesat masuk menuju kamarnya.

Bruk

"KYAAAAAAA~~!" keluarlah suara merdu seorang Kim Joonmyeon dipagi hari yang mungkin saja bisa membangunkan semua orang dengan tidak berprikemanusiaan itu –dan untungnya suara itu dapat teredam oleh bantal malang yang menjadi pelampiasan nona Kim ini.

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

Mari kita tinggalkan nona Kim sebentar dan kita temui tuan Wu~ kkk~

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Pada dasarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan gadis-gadis yang tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis bersurai kelam tadi, tapi hanya saja… entahlah, melihat Joonmyeon tersipu dan tersenyum gugup kearahnya menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Kris.

Gadis manis yang tidak sengaja ia temui kemarin malam karena sebuah kaleng coke. Ia masih tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat mengingat tampang Joonmyeon saat ia menghampiri gadis manis itu kemarin.

"Yah, WuFan! Bisa tidak kau hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu eoh? Kau mau para gadis itu mati kehabisan darah setelah melihatmu?!" teriak sebuah suara dari ambang pintu rumahnya.

Kris segera menoleh dan ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai kecoklatan yang tidak terlalu tinggi berjalan kearahnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Pemuda berwajah mirip Angry Bird ini pun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak helai pirang pendek miliknya perlahan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Vicky-jie~"

Gadis yang dipanggil 'Vicky' itu pun mendelik kearah Kris, "Tidak melakukan apapun? Oh god! Cepat pakai kembali bajumu! Aku tidak ingin menemukan mayat-mayat gadis bersimbah darah disekitar sini."

Kris tertawa, "Kau berlebihan, jiejie."

"Kurasa aku tidak berlebihan." ucap Vicky atau Victoria Wu Qian, kakak perempuan dari seorang Kris Wu Yifan, sambil memberikan seringaian kecil dibibir tipisnya.

Kris mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Victoria menunjuk arah belakang Kris dengan dagunya, "Look at them~"

Dan saat Kris menoleh, ia mendapati beberapa gadis tengah berdiri layaknya patung selamat datang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan Victoria sekarang dan jangan lupakan aliran sungai darah dari hidung mereka.

Dengan jahil Kris memberikan sebuah kedipan pada gadis-gadis labil tersebut. Dan tentu sudah bisa dipastikan reaksi seperti apa yang didapat, pekikkan khas seorang gadis yang melengking menyakiti gendang telinga.

"Oh! Hentikan itu! Kau mau membuatku tidak bisa mendengar lagi eoh?" Victoria menutup kedua telinganya dengan kesal, dan segera berjalan kembali mendekati pintu rumah.

Kris tertawa, lalu mengenakan bajunya dan mengikuti langkah-langkah Victoria. "Kurasa mereka itu normal melakukan semua itu, malah kukira kau itu tidak normal, jie."

Victoria kembali mendelik kearah Kris, "Apa? Yah! Aku ini jiejie-mu! Berani sekali kau." Victoria mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Hei aku berkata jujur, lihat saja tadi, kukira gadis normal yang disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu akan menjerit histeris, sedangkan kau…"

"Apa?" Victoria mulai mengulas senyum jahil, "Kurasa aku sudah cukup bosan melihatmu telanjang sepanjang hidupku."

Kali ini giliran Kris yang menatap kesal pada Victoria, "Yah, jiejie!"

Dan Victoria hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan, tanpa menyadari para gadis-gadis labil tadi mulai merana melihat sang pangeran tampan bercanda dengan seorang gadis. Padahal gadis yang mereka cemburui adalah calon kakak ipar mereka, tentu saja dalam mimpi hahaha~

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

Joonmyeon berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Otaknya terus mengulang kejadian tadi pagi, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang.

"Hyaa~ kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakannya~?" Joonmyeon memekik kesal saat wajahnya memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Oh, aku butuh refreshing." Gumamnya pelan.

Cklek

"Myeon?"

Joonmyeon menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya disela pintu yang terbuka, "Ne? Ada apa oppa?"

Luhan terlihat ragu, "Err, sebenarnya, Sehun mencarimu."

Joonmyeon membelalakan matanya untuk sesaat, namun ekspresinya kembali mendingin, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar.

Luhan sedikit merinding mendengar nada bicara Joonmyeon, "En-entahlah, dia a-ada dibawah."

Setelah menghela nafas berat, Joonmyeon berkata, "Hhh, ne ne, aku akan menemuinya, tunggu sebentar."

"Arraso."

Braak

Setelah mendengar persetujuan Joonmyeon, Luhan menutup kembali pintu kamar Joonmyeon, meninggalkan Joonmyeon yang kembali menggalau.

.

.

"Kau mau apa lagi?"

Itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan oleh Joonmyeon saat maniknya menangkap bayangan Sehun yang tengah berdiri didepan rumahnya bersama dengan Luhan.

"Joonmyeonnie, sungguh! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" Sehun berjalan mendekati Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri diambang pintu rumah sambil menatap datar padanya.

Joonmyeon membuang mukanya saat Sehun sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, "Menjelaskan? Menjelaskan apa? Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasan darimu, Sehun-sshi."

Sehun sempat terkejut, "Myeon! Sungguh! Dia yang menginginkan itu!"

Joonmyeon kembali menatap kearah Sehun, "Ohya? Oh coba kuingat sebentar, eum~ Jongin bahkan tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki mana pun mendekatinya, kecuali Lulu-oppa, benar? Menginginkan sebuah ciuman? Hah! Mustahil sekali."

Sehun tampak terdiam.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan lagi, Oh-sajangnim? Tidak ada? Ah untuk pemberitahuan saja, aku… mulai saat ini… tidak ada kata 'kita' lagi diantara kau dan aku." Joonmyeon tersenyum dingin, dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari Sehun.

"Ta-tapi, Myeon, aku masih mencintaimu!"

"Oh really? Tapi aku tidak, aku sudah menemukan seorang laki-laki yang lebih baik darimu." Joonmyeon merutuk dalam hati, ayolah, dia tidak mempunyai seorang teman laki-laki yang sedang dekat dengannya saat ini.

Sehun menatap tak percaya ke arah Joonmyeon, "Siapa? Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Joonmyeon berpikir cepat, "Itu…"

Sreet.

"Dia, dia itu kekasih baruku!"

"Eh?"

Entah apa yang merasuki diri seorang Kim Joonmyeon hingga ia berani mengatakan hal tersebut, hei ayolah! Joonmyeon baru saja mengatakan bahwa Kris Wu, tetangganya yang oh-damn-so-hot itu sebagai kekasih barunya. Bahkan ia tidak mengenal lelaki tinggi tersebut, ia terlalu spontan saat dilihatnya Kris baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya.

Dengan segera Joonmyeon berlari dan meloncati dinding –tanpa memperdulikan bahwa faktanya ia tengah menggenakan sebuah rok pendek– yang tingginya tidak melebihi pinggang gadis bersurai kelam itu. Dan menghampiri Kris yang terdiam didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yan–"

"Oppa~ kau tidak merindukanku eoh~? Aku sangaaat merindukanmu~"

Ucapan pemuda pirang itu terhenti kala Joonmyeon memotongnya sambil bergelayut manja dilengan kiri Kris.

"Ap–"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya ucapan Kris terhenti saat Joonmyeon menyikut pinggangnya dan mengedip kan matanya berulang kali dengan raut memohon yang tampak diwajahnya, 'Tolong aku~'

"A-ah i-iya, oppa juga sa-sangat merindukanmu."

"Oppa~ apa kita jadi jalan-jalan?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan nada manjanya.

"Te-tentu saja."

Dalam hati Joonmyeon bersyukur lelaki dihadapannya ini mau menolongnya. Setidaknya…

"Kurasa aku kalah."

Ucapan Sehun membuat kedua insan itu pun menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi yang masih setia berdiam diri didepan rumah Joonmyeon.

"Kuharap kau bisa lebih bahagia bersamanya Myeon, dan kau…" Sehun menunjuk Kris sambil menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam, "Jaga gadis itu baik-baik. Aku permisi."

Dan setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan rumah sang mantan kekasihnya itu setelah menepuk pundak Luhan yang sejak tadi diacuhkan oleh pemeran utama kita.

"Haah~ akhirnya~" Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya, ia bersyukur Sehun mau melepaskannya, yah walaupun tak ia pungkiri juga bahwa Kim Joonmyeon masih memiliki sedikit rasa pada lelaki cadel itu.

"Ehm."

Seketika Joonmyeon menoleh dan ia mendapati Kris tengah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Joonmyeon dengan sebelah alis terangkat, meminta penjelasan.

"Ah." Joonmyeon menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dengan senyum konyol diwajahnya, "I-itu, terimakasih sudah mau menolongku oppa, dan ma-maaf soal yang tadi."

Joonmyeon menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangannya meremas ujung kemeja peach yang dikenakannya, kedua pipinya memerah. Joonmyeon baru menyadari tadi ia memeluk lengan Kris dan bersikap manja pada pemuda pirang itu.

Kris tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis dihadapannya. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu gadis itu bergelayut manja dilengannya dan sekarang? Lihat lah, kelakuannya yang malu-malu itu, ia seperti memiliki dua kepribadian eoh? Hahaha~

"Tidak masalah, senang bisa membantumu, eoh, Joonmyeon?" Kris tertawa pelan saat Joonmyeon mengangkat wajahnya dan mata polos Joonmyeon menatapnya imut.

"Kau tau namaku oppa?" pertanyaan polos itu meluncur dengan mudahnya dari bibir merah tipis milik Joonmyeon.

"Ehm, yeah, Luhan pernah bercerita tentang seorang 'Sleeping Beauty' yang merangkap menjadi adiknya." Kris tersenyum jahil, "Dan, name tag mu kemarin nona."

Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tajam Luhan yang sudah duduk dengan santai diatas kursi dan segelas kopi –mungkin?– ditangannya. Dan Luhan hanya mengeluarkan ekspresi berpura-pura polos miliknya.

Cklek

"Wufan, apa yang– kyaaa~~"

Joonmyeon hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya imut saat seorang gadis yang kita ketahui sebagai Victoria mencubiti pipinya pelan.

"Aish, Vicky-jie, kau bisa menakuti anak orang lain." Kris menjauhkan jari-jari Victoria dari pipi Joonmyeon.

Victoria mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau ini merusak kesenanganku saja!" tatapannya kembali beralih pada Joonmyeon, "Hei, siapa namamu gadis manis?"

Joonmyeon mengerjap pelan, "Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, eonnie."

"Joonmyeon? Nama yang cocok untukmu." Victoria menelusuri penampilan Joonmyeon, "Berapa umurmu, Myeonnie?"

"Aku? Aku baru 16 tahun eonnie." Joonmyeon nampak menatap Victoria polos.

Victoria mengangguk perlahan, "Baiklah…" kedua tangannya bertepuk sekali, tatapan matanya tampak membara- ba –err, oke itu berlebihan, aku tahu, aku tahu~

"Kenapa, jie?" Kris menatap kakak nya itu dengan was-was, hal aneh apalagi yang akan dilakukan Victoria? Kris berdoa dalam hati semoga rencana jiejienya kali ini tidak akan melibatkannya –lagi, walaupun rasanya itu mustahil.

Victoria menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar, "Dia akan jadi adik iparku~!"

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

Kris tersenyum canggung, "Oh, well, maaf soal sikap noona-ku padamu."

Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk santai disamping kolam kecil dihalaman belakang rumah keluarga Wu. Setelah Victoria sibuk mendandani Joonmyeon tadi, Kris mengajak gadis manis bersurai kelam –yang kini bergelombang dibagian ujung, ulah tangan-tangan Victoria tentu– untuk mengobrol disana.

"A-ah nee~ tidak masalah." Joonmyeon kembali memasang tampang anak kucing miliknya, "Lagi pula Vicky-eonnie baik padaku."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu tertawa pelan, "Tapi kurasa aku setuju dengan usulan Vicky-noona."

"Eoh? Apa?" Joonmyeon menatap pemuda tinggi disampingnya itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

Kris mengerling jahil pada Joonmyeon, "Tentu saja tentang menjadikanmu sebagai calon nyonya Wu saat kau sudah lulus nanti."

"E-Eh?" kedua pipi Joonmyeon mulai bersemu kemerahan, mata bulatnya menatap tak percaya pada pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kenapa?" tangan besar Kris mengelus lembut pipi Joonmyeon, "Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu, nona Kim."

Joonmyeon mengedipkan matanya polos, "Be-Benarkah?"

Kris terkekeh pelan, didekatinya wajah manis gadis berusia 16 tahun itu hingga hidung keduanya bersentuhan, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Joonmyeon tampak gugup, jantungnya seolah siap meledak kapan saja, oh ayolah~ wajah tampan itu kini berada tak lebih dari 3 cm darinya, "We-Well, ra-rasanya sulit untuk ti-tidak mempercayaimu~"

"Kau berpikir begitu?" senyum jahil kembali tersemat dibibir pemuda pirang tersebut, "Jadi bagaimana denganmu, nona?"

"A-Aku?"

"Hmm."

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar, dan Kris dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir mungil gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Ye-yeah, ku-kurasa a-aku–"

"Got it!" Kris melemparkan senyum kecil untuk Joonmyeon.

Kedipan mata imut milik Joonmyeon menjadi penanda rasa bingungnya saat ini.

"Aku akan menunggumu dua tahun lagi."

Pipi Joonmyeon merona parah, perkataan Kris barusan, secara tidak langsung bukankah laki-laki pirang ini menawarkan diri menjadi kekasihnya? Benar?

Senyuman kecil mulai menghiasi wajah Joonmyeon, "Baik, kalau begitu, jangan bosan menungguku, tuan Wu~" tangan mungil milik gadis bersurai kelam itu dengan cepat menarik tengkuk lelaki didepannya, dan pertemuan antara kedua belah bibir itu pun tidak dapat dihindari.

'Thankyou, coke cans~'

~ oOo ~ KrisHo ~ oOo ~

satu oneshot lagi dari Yuu xD

ada yang suka KrisHo? Yuu harap ada xD

seperti yang Yuu bilang diatas, Suho-nya OOC banget QwQ jan timpukin Yuu T.T

oh well, segitu aja, dan terimakasih yang mau baca~ Yuu seneng kalo ada yang mau baca ff gaje ini QwQ

Kaname Yuki


End file.
